


Embrace Me?

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Dick & Jason Week 2021 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Dysphoria, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Insecurity, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: Quickly shrugging out of his jacket, he threw his leather jacket behind him on the couch.“Ouch.”What?Jason stopped dead in his tracks. He didn’t know anyone else was here. Shi- How bad was he right now?He turned with his gun trained on the person in his safehouse.“You sure know how to say hello to me.”The voice calmed him down. At least it wasDickand not some killer who had gotten a jump on him.“Dick. What are you doing?”“Getting hit on the nose with the zip of your jacket?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Dick & Jason Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151471
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Embrace Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 prompt, "Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, typical or non-typical"
> 
> (This is also my first time in writing a/b/o and heats fdjdkkd)

Jason was Red Hood. That meant a lot of things. It meant him being both on the run from the evil crime bosses and on the hunt of people who dared to sell to the kids. That meant him either busting drug deals or shooting breathing trash who tried to violate kids or working girls of Crime Alley. It meant a busy schedule. it meant no time for himself.

That also meant irregular heat schedule. Heats which would not come at all for months.

The heat that would come during the  _ wrongest _ of times.

Like. Right. Now.

When he was literally in the middle of the gunfight.

He gritted his teeth and tried to make quick work of the opponent guys.

The thing he both hated and liked was: he did not smell sweet.

That was a blessing when he would get heats usually like this; in the middle of drug busts.

But It also meant him feeling dysphoric at other times. He had not presented before dying. And when he returned, he was scrawny and not presented as before. The pits, later, had removed his malnutrition, giving him this tank of a body but also triggered his presentation. He presented as an omega.  _ He looked nothing like an omega. He had no idea how to be one, either. _

Hopping on his bike, he rushed to his safehouse. He surely broke some traffic laws here and there, in his attempt to all but fly to his place, on two wheels. But traffic laws versus heads in a duffle bag; there was no comparison.

The Pits really did a number on him, huh? Painkillers don’t work on him at all. Heat suppressants never work for him, either. Just his usual luck. He sighed as he parked his bike in the parking stash for it.

  
  


He entered his safehouse. He did not even have any energy to turn on the lights so he forwent that. Untying his boots, he left them there. He had only one thing in his mind. The love of his life:  _ his bed. _

Quickly shrugging out of his jacket, he threw his leather jacket behind him on the couch.

“Ouch.”

_ What? _

Jason stopped dead in his tracks. He didn’t know anyone else was here. Shi- How bad was he right now?

He turned with his gun trained on the person in his safehouse.

“You sure know how to say hello to me.”

The voice calmed him down. At least it was  _ Dick _ and not some killer who had gotten a jump on him.

“Dick. What are you doing?”

“Getting hit on the nose with the zip of your jacket?” He heard Dick say. And though it was dark, he could tell Dick had a pout on his face while saying that.

A smile threatened to tugged at his lips - or maybe it did but it was dark so sshh - and he had to bottle that feeling down. “I am going to go in that room. You can take what you need and leave when you have.”

There was shuffling on the couch. The rustle of fabric and then Dick was crossing the distance between them, coming to stand behind Jason. “Hey, Jay? Why not stay here with me?”

“Dick.” Jason’s voice was both stern and strained at the same time.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. The voice was so gentle when it said, “I came to spend time with you.”

It took a lot of effort for Jason to just not melt then and there. “Dick...look, I am sorry. Not now”

“Is there something wrong?” Dick asked, one hand playing with Jason’s hair and other squeezing his shoulders.

“Well...I am about to be not coherent at all or comprehend much. So yeah”

He could feel Dick’s eyes blinking as his lashes tickled Jason’s neck. “I am not following.”

Jason untangled himself from the hold, went and took generic pillows and some sheets from his cupboard and threw them in the room where he had pointed towards earlier. Dick had followed him. He leaned on the door right now. Jason turned toward him. Did Dick not understand what Jason had said?

“I am not going to be much coherent. And able to hang out or spend time.”

“I don’t understand?”

Jason was getting more irritated with this heat every second. Why could he just not shoot the bad guys in peace?

He went under the covers. “Dick, please. I would lov- I would like to spend time with you. But maybe later okay?”

“Jason, you are the one who arranged today to be the day to hang out.”

“I did?”

“Jay?”

“Sorry, I forgot. I wanted to hang out today too. But not now.”

“Okay...I understand that. Mind if I come inside the room.”

“No.”

After getting permission, Dick entered the room and sat near Jason as he brushed his curls away from his forehead. “Little Wing, is everything okay? Are you not feeling well?”

“Dick...I am in heat. How hard is it to understand or follow that?”

Dick leaned back. It looked more like he recoiled.

That shouldn’t hurt? Should it?

“You...you are an omega?”

“Why are you sounding so surprised?”

“...Because I didn’t know?”

“You…you don’t know...I…”

“You didn’t tell me”

“You never asked”

“I just thought….”, Dick trailed. Then, shook his head, “Anyways, shouldn’t you be in a nest, comfortable?”

Jason looked at Dick. Then at his bed. Then at Dick. Then at the bed. And again at Dick. He could tell when the thing he was trying to convey was clicked together because it was all visible on Dick’s face. “This isn’t a nest, Jay.”

That was somehow the final stab to the heart as tears stung in his eyes. He was crying silently and involuntarily. He didn’t want Dick to see him like that but that was something out of his grasp of control now.

“Hey, are you crying?” Dick asked as he leaned down, wiping the tears away with his fingers. “Ssshh…”

It was  _ too much. _

“It’s okay.”

“I have got you”

  
  
  


When Jason felt a bit better and was able to talk, Dick asked him questions. Jason wanted to die or hide in a deep hole in the ground with each one.

“Why do you not smell like you are in heat?”

“...”

“I couldn’t tell you earlier. Otherwise, wouldn’t have disturbed you or pestered you.”

“Because my heats are not exactly heats? Or…more accurately, they are actually a messed up version of normal heats. ”

“?”

“They are just seasons of extreme body pain. They are irregular too.”

“Want me to help?”

Jason stared at him, unsure.  _ How could Dick help him? _

As if reading his thoughts, Dick continued, “I have the same designation, remember?”

For some moments, Jason  _ had  _ forgotten it. “Yeah”

“Okay. First, let’s make a nest.”

“Okay.”

“What do you want me to bring for it?”

“For what?”

“Items to build your nest.”

“I...don’t know how it is built. And you said this is not a nest.”

“You don’t know how to build a nest?”

Jason could only look away. He was aware he was not someone anyone would expect him to be and he also failed spectacularly in trying to be that, even just for himself. 

“Jay….”

  
  


“Jay..”

“...’il Win’.....”

  
  
  


“......I am sorry….didn’t mean...to imply….”

  
  


When Jason came back to the land of the conscious, his whole body was sore. But he felt okay. Like he was safe. Home. When he opened his eyes, he realized his face was buried in the crook of Dick’s neck. There were arms around him and Dick was releasing a soothing scent to calm him. He pressed closer.

He expected a reprimand but instead, the arms just squeezed, got a bit tighter around him and Dick didn’t tell him to go back.

There were blankets over them. Soft, fluffy blankets and Dick was lying next to him.

...They were  _ cuddling. _

He wanted to cherish this moment and not let go so he snuggled closer to Dick, pressing his face in the crook of his brother’s neck. Closing his eyes, he asked, “Stay?”

“Will.”

He soon lost himself to sleep but the feeling of warmth, safety and understanding was not lost on him. For the first time, Jason didn’t hate his heat. Because it provided him with a chance to spend time with Dick and snuggle closer to him. He can blame it on the heat later though.

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts?


End file.
